


Like Saltwater & Citrus

by rockettomarx



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockettomarx/pseuds/rockettomarx
Summary: Miles McMillan and his boss Zachary engage in a nascent, more than a professional relationship. Miles tasted like saltwater with a citrus bite- tangy and addictive- making his skin a second home. With bodies constantly crowded together every moment was private, going from playful to needy almost instantaneously.





	

His beauty spoke to something higher, inspiring questions of desire, fidelity and home to stir about my life in the moments of our time together and apart. Miles brought a slow destruction of my world in the ways I understood them to be and reshaped my relationship with sex, by altering it from something done into the essence of being, an experience entangled with one’s personhood in the most human of ways.  
******  
The presence of him against me felt hot, singing to the touch, but also soothing a part of me that had unknowingly always gone restless, buzzing with uneasy energy. An essence of extremes, the impression his body in contact with mine left the lasting awareness of a heightened intimacy physical in nature, but as episodes of heightened disassociation. My arms rested around his clothed torso with his collecting on the nape of my neck, hands roving my scalp and face pressed against skin inches above the collar of my twice unbuttoned shirt. The embrace was just right as an alcohol soaked goodbye to the company holiday party held at the beer sticky bar around the corner from our office. I could feel his warm, moist breath heavy on my neck and looked down to see his eyes downcast, long eyelashes fluttering up and down. My eyes roamed the contours of his face, both striking and soft with a blemish free and glowing complexion unaffected by years yet to have been experienced. Inky and black, his hair had a carefree wave to it and touched a bit below his shoulders. Even sweated out from the slightly stuffy bar it still managed to remain in a state of pristine dishevelment begging to be touched. Sharp cheekbones and a striking jaw bordered his plush pink mouth, flirty by default even during the work day. My gaze was caught by his rising eyes, igniting a warm grin about his lips. While I felt caught, embarrassment never struck because I knew the gesture was appreciated. 

Miles had finished his third Stoli Martini of the night, me on my second before he whispered in my ear about wanting a cigarette. His legs half straddling my lap and face studying mine from the comfort of my chest as I spoke to a colleague made it clear that Miles had every intention of staying close to me, something I had no issue with. My co-worker long forgotten, the night carried the reoccurring theme of just us once again. Miles only smokes when he drinks, while my nicotine habit was more of a daily affair, three to be exact. The air was too chilly and the warmth of our bodies lost effectiveness so we quickly stubbed our cigarettes out before entering back through the alley door and staying near there, the dark giving us the alone time I so craved.

“Zach” he cheekily whined into my ear, the nickname Miles would refer to me as when properly inebriated during off hours.

“Yeah?” I asked with a satisfied smirk.

“You smell good.” Miles responded, uttering it quietly with a tentative, lasting look then moved to press his nose back into the base of my neck as if hiding spot or second home. My hands roamed his lower back in slow strokes to calm not only his but also my frantic energy. I couldn’t help but respond “You too, baby.” despite the inappropriateness of my words for a coworker and sort of friend who also happens to be my assistant and 13 years my junior. I leisurely rested against a wall in near back of the venue, Miles flush to me with an air of unbridled want about us. Our connection grew obvious to the naked eye as our persons often remained in close proximity, even in the workplace. Him orbiting me like a solar body at all times and hands growing more and more attained with my body as hugs and other intimate contact become commonplace, though not tethering on any actions overtly sexual yet.

Before the party began I spritzed a bit of Chanel De Bleu to freshen up, Miles’ Christmas gift to me, instead of going home to shower and shave like I originally had planned. To him, I didn’t have to lie as the natural aroma of the boy, a mere 24, was evocative of something beachy and deliciously warm. Inviting to say the least. Our physical closeness is something that naturally developed over the few months he had worked under me. About 3 weeks into Miles’ employment we began going out for drinks every Friday after work and got to know one another on a personal level, as friends one could say despite the slight seniority I have over him. We related over our favorite songs, movies and when talking about his passion for art I saw a piece of him so charming and intriguing I knew I wanted, no I needed more. Our relationship continued getting friendlier and friendlier as the weeks went on, plus he became a welcomed part of my business life as well. Any task asked of him was completed efficiently and with a level of competence unlike any of my prior assistants. Not only has he memorized how I prefer my latte and the number and extension to Roitfeld's assistant, but also that when I get nervous I tap my left leg and has restored to resting a hand on my inner thigh, calming my nerves while sending a comforting smile my way. Jamie, my girlfriend of three years, was glad to see me get out there and make new friends and was not second guessing the ample amount of time and nights I was spending with Miles. Thankfully she had yet to meet him as he is not so unlike the guy I was dating before Jamie and I became more serious. Both men were pretty featured, magnetic, young(er), and open with an intensely sexual aura about them. Though Miles’ beauty was far superior to Harry’s, both had a similar angelic look. They both also had an all consumable quality where they were special in every way, leaving me desiring more and more.

My hand continued stroking Miles’ lower back with one hand and wrapped around his waist with the other, holding him close as he suddenly lifted his head from my neck and we shared a look, eyes glassy and lustful. It felt fantastic having him all to myself, pressing him against the wall and in that moment existing for him and only him, my girlfriend Jamie on holiday with her family in St Barths and the farthest thing from my mind. With only inches between our faces and him slightly shorter than myself, Miles rested a hand on my jaw, turning my face down to meet his as his eyes glanced back and forth from my eyes to my mouth. I could almost taste his lips on mine but didn’t make any move. There was a pause on my part, giving Miles the chance to seal our mouths. 

“Wait, are you sure you want this?” I mumbled to him, the question sitting heavily with implication as I finally tethered my fingers through his silky black strands, an act I’d been dying to do since the night began. While I knew what I wanted, I wanted to give him the opportunity to decide without a hint of regret. Despite his severe drunkenness the question seemed to sober him up slightly. Miles’ gaze went downcast for a second before responding clearly and intently “Yes. I’m sure. Are you sure you want this?” then lightly fingering the ring on my finger, not a wedding ring but something signifying commitment? Jamie and I thought of the idea last year while on vacation in Cap d'Antibes at the Eden Roc. 

I paused for a moment, never withdrawing from our embrace, but visibly tense at the mention of a woman I’ve prior referred to with Miles though he hadn’t asked many questions pertaining her. He doesn’t know the full extent of our relationship, but I’m sure he connected the dots. My brow furrowed in slight frustration. All I wanted was Miles and Miles only. Jamie was the last thing on my mind and it was somewhat troubling remembering that I could forget about the woman I’ve grown to build a life with. A soft smile crept up Miles’ face and he put two fingers on my forehead to relax the deep furrows. The giggle that escaped his lips was contagious, bringing a refreshing levity to the situation.

With a grin, I told him “I want this. I want you. We can figure out about her later but right now there are more pressing matters. Okay?” I raised his chin up for a confirming nod as he started unbuttoning the third button on my shirt with a gleeful guilty look in his eyes. Miles’ hands then went behind my head and I began laying kissing and biting his neck and jaw with a smile I couldn’t help but sport. The groan that escaped his lips caused me to attempt a mark halfway down his neck to which he stopped me before I could properly do anything. He guided my lips to his and kissed me, surprisingly gentle and sweet as if the sexual energy of the night went forgotten. Miles left two quick pecks before slightly pulling back. His lids heavily curtained his eyes, showing his weariness. It was well after 12 at this point and his arms circle my neck, tiredly resting against me. 

“Is she home now?” Miles asks, knowing the answer full and well. I shake my head no with a mischievous grin. “Let's go to your’s then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave any feedback and fic prompts that you would love to see.


End file.
